1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device comprising an interface connection layer including a plurality of fibrils, and to a corresponding manufacturing method, and more particularly comprising an electrical and/or thermal interface connection layer including carbon nanotubes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices imply the production of a plurality of ideally identical semiconductor devices on a single wafer made of silicon or, in general, semiconductor material. Each semiconductor device is then separated from the other semiconductor devices by a cutting operation, which leads to the production of a plurality of dice, each die comprising one or more semiconductor devices. This operation is also known as “wafer dicing”. Generally, each die is used in electrical and/or mechanical connection with a printed-circuit board (PCB) or with a substrate of a package. Said operation of connection is known as “die attach” or “level-one interconnect” (L1).
In the case where both a mechanical and an electrical connection is required, die attach is usually obtained by hot welding, for example using an alloy of metals such as Pb, Sn, Ag or by means of gluing, for example using a conductive resin. Other known solutions envisage the use of wire bonding or of flip-chip technology. In the case of wire bonding, each die is provided with one or more metal pads arranged on its own surface. The metal pads are electrically connected to respective metal pads of the printed-circuit board or of the substrate by means of conductive-wire connectors. Said wire connectors are usually made of gold, aluminum, or copper and have a diameter of some micrometers.
In the case of flip-chip technology, each die is provided with metal pads arranged on the surface of the die itself. Solder bumps are arranged on the metal pads of the die and are set in direct contact with the respective metal pads of the PCB or of the substrate with which it is desired to make the connection. Solder bumps are then melted, for example by means of an ultrasound process, so as to provide a mechanical and electrical connection between the PCB or the substrate and the die.
Said solutions, however, are not optimal, in so far as they require manufacturing steps that can introduce contaminating elements and can be very costly.